10 Again
by anime-girl46
Summary: Aya,Yoji,Ken,and Omi turn 10 again
1. 10 Again

10 Again  
  
Oh My God! I'm 10 Again  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yoji:*Sits up on the coach holding his head* God,my head hurts.  
  
Omi: Yoji you sound like a kid.  
  
Yoji: Shut up,fag!  
  
Ken: Hey!  
  
Aya:*Comes downstairs,looks at everyone*Who the hell are you?!  
  
Omi:Ahh! Who the hell are you kid!  
  
Aya Who're you calling kid,kid? *Looks down* oh,hell.  
  
Ken: No i'm a kid now I can't do Omi!  
  
Yoji: I can't do Aya!  
  
Aya: what?  
  
Omi: what do you mean do me?!  
  
Yoji: God dammit,*Pulls out cigarettes and a lighter* I need a smoke.  
  
(Nightfall)  
  
*Omi and Ken go to bed*  
  
Omi: Get out my room Ken!*Kicks Ken out and locks door*  
  
Yoji:*Yawns and strches* So tired *tries to put arm around Aya*  
  
Aya:*Pushes Yoji* Get away,asshole.  
  
Yoji: You know you want me.  
  
Aya: Get away you ass.  
  
Yoji:*Pulls out cigarettes and starts smoking*  
  
Aya:*Coughs*Stop!  
  
Yoji:Stop what?  
  
Aya: Smoking.  
  
Yoji: Over my dead body.  
  
Aya: Just wait till you run out*Kisses Yoji on cheek* I'm going to bed.But be forewarned.  
  
Yoji: Yeah,yeah,yeah go off to bed its past your bedtime.   
  
(NEXT Morning)  
  
Omi: Someone help!  
  
Aya: What?!  
  
Omi: I can't reach the bowl!  
  
Yoji: Damn, I didn't know you were that short.  
  
Omi: Don't make fun of me!*starts to cry*  
  
Yoji: My imitation of Ken,behold!*walks to Omi* Daijobou *Squeezes Omi's butt*  
  
Omi AHH! don't touch me there!  
  
Yoji: How about here?*Touches Omi "There"*  
  
Omi: NOT THERE ETHER!  
  
Ken: whats all the yelling about?*walking down stairs and sees Omi and Yoji* What the hell!Get your hands off my Omi!  
  
Aya: Yeah, maybe you sould stop.  
  
Yoji:*Feeling on Omi's balls*  
  
Ken: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Don't touch my Omi there!  
  
Omi:*Meons a little blushing really hard* Yoji stop.  
  
Yoji:*lets go of Omi*  
  
Ken: Omi are you ok!  
  
Omi: yeah.*Till blushing*  
  
Yoji:*Goes to Aya getting ready to touch his butt*  
  
Aya: Stay off my ass,ass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I spelled some thing wrong tell me!!!!!!!! 


	2. 711

7-11  
  
Aya/Yoji  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Yoji: Get in the car, we're going to the 7-11.  
  
Aya: Aren't you a little short?  
  
Yoji: Get the carseat,then.  
  
Omi: We have a carseat?  
  
(In the car)  
  
Yoji:*Turns up the radio* I fell the wind blowin through my hair!  
  
Aya: Shut the hell up!  
  
Yoji:*High pitched like Marial Carey* Oooooh!  
  
*Sirens*  
  
Yoji:*looks back* oh crap. It's a cop.  
  
Aya: keep your eyes on the road,dammit!  
  
yoji:*pulls over* What's the matter, officer?  
  
Cop: Step out the vehicle,please.  
  
Yoji:*Gets out the car*  
  
Cop Aren't you a bit young to be driving,boy? I need to see your license and registration.  
  
Yoji:*Goes through wallet and shows license*  
  
Cop: 24? Where are you gonig?  
  
Aya: The 7-11  
  
Cop: Sorry you have to walk.  
  
Yoji: What?! You're taking my car?!  
  
(At the 7-11)  
  
Yoji*Scoffs* Took my car.*Picks up a pack of cigarettes*  
  
Lady at the counter: You have to be kidding.  
  
Yoji: Listen*squints at the lady's name tag*Taiko. I have an I.D.*Shows I.D.*  
  
Taiko: Not convineed.  
  
Aya:*Looking through a porn magazine* Hey,Yoji can I get this?  
  
Yoji: No! Go get some candy or somehting.*picks up a six-pack of beer*  
  
Taiko: Oh,god.  
  
Yoji: I have proper I.D.  
  
Taiko: Get out of my store,you ass.  
  
Yoji: What?  
  
Aya:* Still looking in magazine*Uh-oh.  
  
Yoji: YOU BITCH! I CAN'T BEVIEVE YOU! IT'S ONE THING TO TAKE AWAY MY GOD DAMN BEER BUT-  
  
Aya:*Covers Yoji's mouth* Sweetie has a potty mouth.* Drags out yoji*  
  
Yoji:*Flicks off Taiko* BITCH!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Candy Store

Candy Store  
  
Omi/Ken  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi: Hey Ken you want to go to the candy store?  
  
Ken: Sure*trys to grabs Omi's butt*  
  
Omi: Give up.  
  
Ken: Fine.  
  
Omi:*Grabs coat* lets go.  
  
ken: Alright!  
  
(30 min. later)  
  
Ken:*skiping down the street* We're going to the candy store! We're going to the candy store!  
  
Omi:(I think ken is already hyper) Hey Ken look out!  
  
Ken: What...*hits pol head on*  
  
Omi: Ouch.  
  
Ken:*falls to ground* Ouch!  
  
School girl:* Saw Ken hit the pol* oh no *runs over* Are you ok little boy*  
  
Ken: I'm not little!  
  
Omi: Ken don't!  
  
Ken: YOU LITTLE BITCH!  
  
school girl: Hey watch your mouth!  
  
Ken: No you watch your mouth before some guy puts his dick in it!  
  
Omi: oh no.  
  
Ken: you @$%^*^&% and &*^%$%$%, &%^##$^, #$%^&($%#*$ and another %&^*!  
  
(Anime_girl46: Sorry but this time I have to do it)   
  
People on the street start to listen.  
  
School girl:*starts to cry*T_T  
  
Omi* Grabs Ken* sorry we have to go.  
  
(Candy Store)  
  
Omi: Hi mister!  
  
owner: Well Hi there.  
  
Ken: Yeah, hi.  
  
owner: Yes, how can I help you?  
  
Ken: Can we get some of those and some of these oh and some more of those  
  
(Anime_girl46: and on, and on he went)  
  
(The walk home)  
  
Ken: I wonder if yoji got his smoke yet?  
  
Omi: No.  
  
Ken: Yeah your right.  
  
Omi: Hey look the park *points to play ground* lets go play!  
  
Ken:*Crawling though tunnle and stops in the middle of it*  
  
Omi: Hey Ken why did you stop?  
  
Ken:*Jumps Omi*  
  
Omi and Ken:*Do it in the tunnle*  
  
Omi:Come on lets go home.  
  
Ken: Fine!  
  
(They got home safely)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Applesbees

Our one Day Of Goodness  
  
Omi/Ken/Yoji/Aya  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Yoji: Let's go to Applebees!  
  
Omi: Why Applebees Why not Mcdonold's?  
  
Yoji: Cause it's cheap! Let's go!  
  
Omi: But Mcdonold's has a 1$ menu.  
  
Yoji: No fast food!  
  
Omi: But...  
  
Aya: No fast food!  
  
Omi: Fine! Hey weres Ken?  
  
Aya: Who cares? We go to Red Lobster!  
  
Ken: Hey Aya you're starting to talk like a kid again.  
  
Aya: What do you mean again?  
  
Omi: You did it again!  
  
Aya: You got shorter.  
  
Omi: Don't make fun of me!*starts to cry*  
  
Yoji: Shut up, Hamtaro's on.  
  
Ken:*Looks at tv*  
  
Yoji:*Singing* Tokttoko hashiru yo hamataro!  
  
Ken and Aya:*starts to sing too* Sumikko hashiru yo hamataro!  
  
Ken,Aya,Yoji: DAI!Suki na no wa himawari no tanae!  
  
Omi:*Starts to laugh*  
  
Ken: thats good he stop crying.  
  
Omi: To Applebees we go!  
  
(Applebees)  
  
Waiter: Next!  
  
Ken: Um...  
  
Waiter: I SAID NEXT!  
  
Ken: Down here!  
  
Waiter:*Looks down* Were are your parents?  
  
Yoji: Gimme a second *Runs out*  
  
Omi: Weres he going?  
  
Aya: Probabiy going out to harass some dude.  
  
Yoji:*Comes back* Here's mommy!  
  
Omi: But thats a.....  
  
Ken: *hits Omi on the head* Shut up!  
  
Aya: Thats a dude!  
  
Yoji: Not now!!  
  
(At table)  
  
Omi:*Goes under table* Hey mommy's a man!  
  
Yoji:*Looks under table* No he...she isn't.  
  
Omi:*Comes up for under table*  
  
Ken: She's a he-she.  
  
Aya: A heshe!  
  
Yoji: Hey!  
  
That dude: Don't disrespect your mother!  
  
Yoji,Ken,Aya: Yes mom.  
  
Omi: Sir.  
  
Yoji:*Kicks Omi*  
  
Omi: OW! Sorry.  
  
Yoji:*Looks at kids menu* Where's my crayons!  
  
Omi:*Has all the crayons* Mine!  
  
Yoji:*Fights Omi,wins*  
  
Omi: My crayons!  
  
Aya: Waiter!  
  
*Waitress comes*  
  
Aya: Waitress.  
  
Waitress: Hey your the kids from 7-11.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Anime_girl46: Please read our other story Yaoi Hentai Awards. 


	5. Applehell

Apple  
  
Yoji/Aya/Omi/Ken  
  
Chapter5  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yoji: Hey! You're the lady from 7-11.  
  
Omi: what happen at 7-11?  
  
yoji: Nothing happened at 7-11!  
  
Aya: *Listening to Tai*  
  
Omi: Something happened didn't it?!  
  
Aya: *Still not listening*  
  
That dude: No music at the table!  
  
Yoji: Can we order our stuff now?  
  
Omi: i want to know!  
  
Yoji: I want a sierra mist and a martini.  
  
Taiko: Sierra mist *writes it down* Do you have I.D.?  
  
Yoji: *shows i.D.*  
  
Taiko: I won't accept your father's I.D.  
  
Omi: Are you named after a drum?  
  
Yoji: I have proper I.D.!  
  
Omi: Hey! Did you hear me?!  
  
Ken: shut up!  
  
Omi: NO! HEY LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: *Hits omi making him hit his head on the table*  
  
Omi: @_@  
  
Aya: I want a chicken fingers platter *looks at omi* so does he.  
  
Ken: OMI!  
  
Aya: Ken, what do you want to eat?  
  
Ken: what about Omi! can I get some thing to drink?  
  
Ttaiko: No food for you. *walks away*  
  
Ken: get back here! i'll get you fired!  
  
Taiko: what can I get you?  
  
Ken: Just a strawberry mikshake and some ice.  
  
That dude: *looks at yoji* Can i get a.....  
  
Yoji: NO! I don't have that much money to wast on you!  
  
Omi: OUCH! *Tries to kill ken*  
  
Ken: HELP!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
I love happy endings. ^_^  
  
Faces: ^_^ T_T @_@ $_$ _ ~_~ ^_~ -.- ^o^ 


	6. I'm back!

I'm not ten anymore  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(morning)  
  
omi: *Wakes up* what why can I see the end of the bed? Ken!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: What!  
  
omi: wake up every one were back!  
  
yohji: Aya!  
  
Aya: *Still asleep*  
  
(everyone but Aya happy to be back)  
  
Yohji: we'll tell him later.  
  
Ken did we get any jobs when we where ten?  
  
omi: I'll see! *turns on messges*   
  
You have 347 messges.  
  
yohji:*drops lighter* fuck!  
  
omi: we have alot to do.  
  
Ken: No shit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Sorry but i had to end it soon. 


End file.
